To the Moon and Back
by ohmisskaterina
Summary: {DM/HG} When two people spend an awful lot of time together, they learn to cope and adapt to each other's personalities. No matter how opposite they might be. You try to push them away, thinking they're no good for you but when they do leave, their absence leaves you feeling hollow.
1. I: Silent Animosity

**SUMMARY:** {DM/HG} Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger going back to Hogwarts as Head Boy and Head Girl. Lucius tells Draco that he is to do a task given by the Dark Lord himself. Hermione tries to help but will Draco listen? Will he turn his back on her and let Voldemort perform the morsmordre on him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, unfortunately for me. Characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**To the Moon and Back**

**Chapter I: Silent Animosity**

People bustling, engine roaring, whistle blowing... It's just another normal day at the King's Cross Station; If you're a muggle that is. But to Hermione Granger and best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, it is yet an exciting year at Hogwarts. Other witches and wizards returning to the school are also present, waiting eagerly for their turns to cross the magical brick wall.

Hermione felt a little wistful at the moment, thinking of her first time crossing the barrier._ "Merlin, it's been 7 years!"_ she thought to herself. She could not believe that this is going to be her last year as a student. She had a lot of fantastic memories in that enchanted castle. Most of them were shared of course with her two best pals.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie when she heard Mrs. Weasley yell at Ron, with still much love while doing so,_ "Ronald Weasley! You would stop complaining about coming back to school right about now! I've heard enough of your non-sense. Now, I want you lot to get going.. wouldn't want to miss the train now, would we!"_ Hermione smiled as she watched Mrs. Weasley bustled around, checking if Ron, Ginny, and Harry got all of their belongings stuffed safely in their trunks.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her,_ "Hermione, dear. Is everything alright? Train's about to leave soon. Best to get going. Hm?"_ _"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."_ Hermione replied with a smile. She started towards her best friends, catching a bit of their conversation, _"...honestly, Harry! I don't think I can do another year!"_ giving Harry a grimace. _"Ron! It's a privilege to be going to Hogwarts! You should be proud!"_ said Hermione, sounding a lot like a mother hen. _"'Mione! I've missed you!"_ Harry Potter greeted her with a big smile.

She gave Harry and Ginny a quick and tight hug, glared playfully at Ron and said, _"Time to go guys!"_ And with that they ran through the red brick pillar and were welcomed by the familiar roaring of the scarlet engine they had been most anticipated to see.

Standing there in the middle of Platform 9 3/4 is Draco Malfoy, looking like he could not be bothered and next to him is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson muttering under their breaths. Draco didn't care about going back to school. He remembered a particular conversation he shared with his father at the manor over the summer. The man expected a lot from him; told that there is a special mission assigned by the Dark Lord and that he should feel honored. Draco wasn't really looking forward to doing whatever the bloody mission was.

His thoughts were halted when he heard the Golden Trio along with the little red head laugh like maniacs._ "Bloody hell. Do they ever shut up?"_ Pansy, said. _"Weasley looks like he's eaten slugs. Look at his face."_ Blaise commented, smirking. Draco shifted his gaze to where the loud laughing is coming from and was met by a pair of brown eyes.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione arrived at the station. Harry accidentally knocked Ron out with his trolley on their way which made the four roaring with laughter. Hermione searched of other familiar faces but was met with a stormy grey eyes that looked intensely at her. She raised her right brow as if daring him to come at her and say something crude like he normally does.

His face was blank but his stare felt like it was piercing through her. Confusion and anger bubbled inside her guts. Oh, how she hated him._ "Too bad we couldn't share the same carriage anymore huh, 'Mione?"_ she heard Ginny say. And with that, the silent animosity shared between the Gryffindor and Slytherin was seized. _"I wonder who the Head Boy is? Harry, do you know?"_ Harry shook his head with a slight frown and said, _"Terry Boot, maybe?"_ The three turned their heads to Hermione. They know she has an idea of who the Head Boy might be. They've had this conversation already when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts. The Deputy Head Mistress did mention in the letter who the appointed Head Boy was and really, she was going to share the information with her friends but decided against it that moment. She thought she'd tell them when they get to the station. That way, she'd save herself from dealing with Ron's childish antics at The Burrow. Merlin knows how unreasonable Ron could get when he's upset. But, now is the right time to tell her friends about who she will be sharing quarters with.

With a deep sigh, she said... _"It's Draco Malfoy."_ With that, she turned and boarded Hogwarts Express.

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you guys think? I pretty much know where the story is heading. I'm just a little skeptical if you guys would like this? This is my first ever fic so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticisms are always welcome. Besides, there's always a room to improve. Right? Right. Well, I would appreciate if you guys would review. It would mean soooo much! I promise I would update as soon as I can! Thanks, everyone! x


	2. II: Despicable

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, unfortunately for me. Characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter II: Dispicable**

_"Barmy Hermione! That wasn't a funny joke at all."_ Ron had to catch his breath that he didn't know he was holding. _"'Mione, is it true?"_ the little red head inquired. Hermione sat there in the carriage with her friends before meeting the Head Boy; the moment she wasn't at all excited about. She knows her friends wouldn't like her working with Malfoy. But, Dumbledore himself wanted this. She looked at Harry who looked like he was in deep thought. _"Hermione! Tell me you were kidding when you said Malfoy was the Head Boy! Dumbledore isn't daft to pick a Death Eater to practically run the school!"_ Hermione exhaled and spoke directly to the raven haired boy, _"It wasn't a joke. Malfoy is the Head Boy. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys sooner. I just didn't want Ronald here to go on and on about Malfoy all summer."_ She looked at Ginny apologetically after finishing her explanation, pointedly ignoring Ron. Harry, being the most understanding of the group, nodded and smiled, _"I trust Dumbledore and you, 'Mione. I know you can handle that slimy git."_ _"Yeah. I think Dumbledore knows what he's doing. He probably wants you to keep a look on him. You know, to see if he's up to something."_ Ginny interjected. Hermione was relieved. Relieved that she isn't keeping a secret to her friends anymore, and that they took the news calmly. Well, except for one read head that looks like he's blowing steam out of his ears. She didn't think Ginny's inquiry was true, though. She knows Malfoy is a nasty piece of work but believes that he's incapable of doing Death Eater deeds. _"HARRY! Did someone use an Imperius curse on you?! Do you know what you're saying?! It's that bloody git Malfoy we're talking about! Ring a bell? Yeah? How can you calmly sit there knowing that our 'Mione here would be in a hands of a Death Eater!"_ Hermione had heard enough. She stood abruptly speaking articulately, so her friend would understand her each and every word, _"I'm done listening to your rant, Ronald Weasley! No one here likes the idea of having that ferret as the Head Boy but it's not for us to decide! I suggest to respect the Headmaster's decision and shut up! I bloody well know how to take care of myself!"_With a huff, she left and headed to the Head's carriage.

She walked towards her destination as if she was being followed. Annoyance is all she could feel at the moment. Annoyed how her friend Ron acted like a 5 year old in tantrum yet again and annoyed at the fact that she'd be seeing her least favorite person in Hogwarts in any moment. She was suddenly reminded of his pool of silver eyes that stared at her outside earlier. To be quite honest, she was a little intrigued that he didn't say any snide remarks about her and her friends. That was very unMalfoy like at all. She reached the door of her designated carriage and she stood there, prepared herself to see the blonde Slytherin that she loathed since that very day they met at Flourish and Blotts. Opening the door with much confidence, she stepped in with grace and was a little surprised to see it empty. Quickly making a mental note to question Malfoy about his abilities to keep the Head Boy title, she sat next to the window, pulled out her favorite book of Hogwarts: A History, and decided to appreciate the blissful silence.

_"Draco, your father must be so proud!"_ gushed Pansy. She started adjusting Draco's robe, dusting invisible dusts off of it; enjoying her idea of marrying the blonde someday. The girl believed that Lucius and Narcissa will be choosing her for Draco since they both grew up together and the obvious fact that she isn't a Mudblood nor a Halfblood and is as filthy rich as the Malfoy's. Draco, on the other hand, didn't care of who he would be sharing the vows with as long as she is a Pureblood witch and isn't poor as Weaslebee. _"Beating Scardhead to the Head Boy title? Mate, that's bloody amazing!" _Blaise said, throwing a playful punch on Draco's arm. Smirking at his best mate, he stood up to leave and decided to meet the Head Girl.

He strode inside the carriage finding Hermione to be so engrossed in her reading. Sitting across from the Gryffindor, he stared at her like she's some kind of a creature with three heads. Hermione didn't look but she knows that he's staring. She can feel it. Her skin is prickling whenever he stares at her like that, like she's an abomination, but there's something else in those looks and it makes her wonder what it was. She metally kicked herself for letting Malfoy get to her that easily. Scolding herself in her head, _"You will focus on school and would stay as far as possible from that ferret that is sitting in front of you right now for the rest of the year." _She flipped the page non-chalantly, still pretending that no one is in the room with her.

Draco Malfoy could not be fooled. He knows the girl sitting infront of him is feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. He got to give it to her, though. She definitely looks like she doesn't mind that they're sharing the same air at the moment but her fierce eyes gave it away. It still appears that she is still reading but looking closely, you'll see her eyes stopped scanning the book she was just so aborbed in before Malfoy entered the room. Focusing on the book Hermione is holding, he whisphered to himself, _"Evanesco"_and the object disappeared into thin air.

Faster than a hipogriff, Hermione was on her feet- wand in hand, pointed at the culprit's chest. She was seething and her anger felt like it's reverberating through the walls that is enclosing the two enemies together. She prayed to all the great witches and wizards to help her get through this train ride without hexing Malfoy into the oblivion for that little act he just performed. _"Mudblood..."_ he drawled. _"If you're going to do what it looks like you're about to do, be my guest. If not, move back. I'd loathe to catch whatever Mudblood germs you have."_ moving the tip of Hermione's wand that is poking his chest. He looked at her straight in the eye then smirked. Hermione could not believe his audacity! _"You... you foul, evil, little cockroach! Do you honestly take pride in being a nasty git you are?! Were you born to make people's lives around you miserable?!"_ she said as she jabbed her wand onto his lean chest. _"Living with you is like living in a bloody hell, Malfoy!"_ Draco's features turned cold instantly. He stood up dangerously, advancing... he balled his fists, _"You talk like you know me, Mudblood! You have not a single clue what being a Malfoy is like! You know nothing about hell!"_ he spat as they reached the corner. He kept advancing on her like a hungry animal. His eyes dark, cold, angry... _"I know how sorry excuse for a wizard you are."_ Hermione countered. Malfoy chuckled- a low, evil chuckle. _"Says who? Says the filthy little Mudblood? The likes of you taints the wizarding world. You lot doesn't even deserve to live."_ Hermione used her free hand to punch the Slytherin but with experienced Seeker reflexes, Draco Malfoy caught her arm quickly. He leaned into her, leaving about an inch between them. With such close proximity, he could smell her and hear her heart beating rapidly. _"Look at me, Mudblood."_ he hissed. _"You will do best to be careful on what you say. You don't know what I can do. You don't know what I'm capable of."_ Fear and anxiety filled Hermione's body but she stood her ground. _"You don't scare me, Malfoy."_ Slightly amused, Malfoy ran finger down her throat and then grasping it. _"You should." _He whispered to her ear. Hermione's body shivered involuntarily which made Malfoy smile with malice.

The door opened, revealing the shocked faces of the Prefects. Hermione quickly pushed Draco away & adjusted her jumper- Her little banter with the boy made her looking a little disheveled. _"Merlin! He's despicable!"_ she thought to herself. Clearing her throat to ease the tension, she asked everone to take a sit so they could all get on with the meeting. The Heads are to brief the Prefects of what they would be doing when they arrive Hogsmeade. Draco sat, not planning on participating when Hermione shot him a look, _"Malfoy. Why don't you stand here with me and tell everyone their duties instead of just sitting there, doing nothing."_ The blonde stayed sitted, pretending to hear nothing. Thinking that it's best not to start a row with Malfoy in front of everybody, she started the meeting herself. She informed everyone of their Prefect duties including to patrol the students to the castle when they reach their destination.

Not too long after the meeting ended, Hogwarts Express arrived safely at the Hogsmeade Station. Students got off the scarlet engine and were assisted by the dutiful Prefects, along with Hogwarts' Gatekeeper Rubeus Hagrid, to the castle. Hermione saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron and waved. Walking towards her friends, she silently prayed to Merlin that no one would ask her about what happened earlier in the train. _"This is going to be a bloody long year..."_ she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Woooh! This chapter's a bit longer than the first one. I'm actually kiiiinda proud. :3 And I did this while I was slaving myself away at work. I work in an office and it was terribly busy that day I was writing this. R&R pleeeeeease?! :D  
Thanks, lovelies! x


	3. III: Meet the Heads

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, unfortunately for me. Characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter III: Meet the Heads**

The Great Hall is looking magical as ever with the traditional floating candles and the enchanted ceiling reflecting the night sky. Albus Dumbledore stood before his podium,_ "Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts! A few words before we go on with The Sorting ceremony and the feast,"_ He paused._ "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this eyar been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundered and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." _Dumbledore glanced in the Weasley twins' direction, mouth twitching._ "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds remains... forbidden."_

_"Also, It is my great pleasure to introduce to you all this years Head Girl..."_ pausing, looking towards the Gryffindor table, _"Hermione Granger!"_ Hermione, face red, stood, and were applauded. Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking at the Slytherins, _"And the Head Boy... Draco Malfoy!"_

The Slytherin table has gone wild, everyone congratulating Draco~ patting his back and shaking his hands. The rest of the students were muttering under their breathes, heads swivelled towards the blonde. Looking smug, Draco shot a smirk towards Hermione and her friends.

_"I don't trust him."_ Said Ron. _"I mean, look at his face! It looks like a face of a Death Eater that is plotting something evil! He's definitely gonna use his position to give us all a hard time."_ Continued the red head._ "I don't like this either but we'll need to trust Dumbledore. For some reason, he thinks that rotter is capable of being a responsible Head Boy."_ Harry said.

Hermione dared to look where the Head Boy was sitted. She caught him looking at her and her friends, with his holier-than-thou smirk. He saw her looking and the mirth in his eyes slowly faded away~ replaced by something that made Hermione look away.

_"Now... we shall get our first-years sorted."_ said Dumbledore. The tattered-looking hat, placed on a stool in the middle of the great hall, started singing. McGonagall started calling the names listed on the scroll she was holding. The Sorting ceremony didn't take long and soon, everyone is enjoying the meal served in front of them.

After the feast, the Heads are to stay behind and wait for McGonagall. The professor will be showing the two where their living quarters is located. Hermione bid her friends goodnight and walked towards where Draco is standing. An awkward silence was shared between the two. Thankfully, McGonagall arrived sooner than expected. _"The two of you, follow me."_

After making countless turns, climbing enchanted stairs and passing several corridors that weren't accessed often by students, they finally made their way up to the entrance of the Heads' sleeping quarters, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a serpent entwined with a lion.

_"Um.. Professor, were on the sixth floor, am I right?"_ Hermione started. _"Yes, Miss Granger, indeed. Now, the password is __**Eternus Gaudium.**__ You may change the password if you wish, so long that you two do it together."_ McGonagall said. She bid the two goodnight then disappeared along the hallway.

The portrait swung open revealing a room big enough to fit hundreds of students, including Hagrid. It looks very cozy just like the Gryffindor common room but also has a toughness to it like the Slytherin's chamber. The room's color is neutral~ light brown being the main color. On each side of the room located a staircase leading to the Head Boy and Head Girl's private rooms.

_"This looks amazing! It's so big. I've never seen a room this big except for the Great Hall, I think."_ Hermione admired the place. _"Shut it, Mudblood. This looks pathetic compared to my room in the Manor."_ Draco said with so much distate. Ignoring Malfoy's nasty attitude, she decided to go upstairs to see what her bedroom looked like.

Draco went straight to his room and unpacked. After making sure that everything is in order, he started undressing, leaving only his green boxers made of silk. He made his way to the bathroom and started to run a bath. He jumped into the tub, big enough to fit at least 10 people.

The door on the right side of the bathroom, the side where Hermione's room is located, opened. Hermione walked in wearing short shorts and a tank top. She noticed that the bath is running and jumped when she saw Malfoy in it. _"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?!"_ She screamed. Malfoy adjusted his body, to which Hermione would have a perfect sight of his upper torso. _"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question, Granger? Considering you're the one who walked into me, disrupting my peaceful bath._" Hermione was too embarassed to say something witty in return, started stuttering, _"W-we-well... you should have used the locking spell, you dimwit!" "Like what you see, Granger?"_ Draco said, clearly amused how uncomfortable Hermione is seeing him in such position. She scowled at him and was about to turn around and leave when Malfoy grabbed his wand that was resting next to the tub, _"Aguamenti."_

Hermione didn't see the puddle Malfoy created, fell on her back. _"Ow!"_ She yelled. Draco slowly walked out of the tub and stood in front of Hermione._ "Mudblood, Mudblood. Where do you think you're going?"_ Eyes narrowed, Hermione said,_ "Away from you, you prick!"_ Draco grabbed her face and leaned closer. _"Don't touch me!"_ She spat. Her hands were searching the floor for her wand but couldn't find it._ "Looking for this, Granger?"_ Draco said, twirling Hermione's wand between his fingers._ "Give me back my wand, Malfoy."_ She said dangerously. _"Let me tell you something, you filthy thing. You're not to tell what I should and should not do."_

She made a move to get up but Draco caught her wrist. Losing her balance, she tried to use Malfoy's arm to steady herself but ended up falling, having Draco on top of her. Hermione froze in place, embarassed in their position. Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco's lean body. She mentally slapped herself, appalled on such thoughts, especially it's about Draco Malfoy, of all people.

Draco has never been this close to the girl, and he didn't want to nor dreamed to. Underneath him is Hermione Granger, wandless and face flushed. He swallowed, unable to utter a single word~ he fled the room and left Hermione lying on the cold marble floor.

He casted a cleaning spell on him, since he didn't finish his bath, and went straight to bed and that night was the first night he dremed of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**A:N/ **This was my second attempt on writing this chapter. I accidentally turned my computer off without saving the file last night so I had to re-do everything. It was so frustrating, let me tell you! :( But... pleaseeee... R&R! It would mean so, so much! Thank youuu! x


	4. IV: Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately for me. Characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Haunted**

The place is dark and damp~ no shed of light can be seen anywhere. He took his wand out, _"Lumos Maxima." _Draco could make out a silhouette of a body on the ground not too far away. Feeling a little apprehensive, he scanned his confine before reluctantly walking towards where the body is located.

Draco found a girl covered in blood, lying in the mud on the river bed. A mass of brown hair sprawled on the ground, covering the girl's face. He used the tip of his wand to move the hair out of her face and doubled back, startled to see who it was.

Hermione Granger is lying there cold on the ground. He checked her pulse and visibly relaxed when he learned that the girl is still alive._ "Renervate"_ He knows what kind of curse was used on Hermione. His father has used this on him whenever the man sees fitted. He thought bitterly. Draco casted another revival spell, muttering under his breath, pleading for the witch to wake up.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with a familiar pair of grey eyes, looking at her intensely._ "Granger! Granger! Can you hear me? Bloody hell, woman! What in Merlin's name happened?! Where are we?!"_ Draco said in a rush. She groaned, her head throbbing. _"Granger! Answer me! I want to know where we are!"_ Grunting, _"I don't know. I don't remember."_ Draco was about to scream at her again when she made a move to sit up. She could barely support herself so Draco gave her a hand and saw a word etched on the witch's arm. _Mudblood._ The sight made Draco sick. He didn't want to be here, wherever they are, any longer. He could sense that someone is watching them. A Death Eater. He was on his feet in an instant, Hermione's right arm draped across his shoulder. _"I'm going to apparate us out of here, Granger."_ He held Hermione in his arm and before she could protest, she felt a sudden tightening around her chest, her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull; her eyeballs being forced back into her head.

Draco woke with a start. Beads of sweat visible on his forehead. _"Merlin Agrippa. What the bloody hell was that..."_ He ran a hand through his hair, confused as to why he had that dream about Hermione Granger.

He walked towards his window, overlooking the Clock Tower. _4:50,_ it read. He went back to bed to try to continue his sleep. His dream left him agitated and he couldn't rest his mind. _Mudblood._ The engraved word on the witch's arm haunted him. He looked at his hands. He remembered them being covered with her blood. He went to the bathroom to quickly wash his hands.

Draco went back to his bedroom, rummaged his trunk and took his copy of **Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage. **Since sleep is now faraway from reality, Draco figured he'd lounge in the common room and do some reading.

The fireplace made the common room warm and toasty~ something Draco wasn't accustomed to, but right now, he didn't mind. He made himself comfortable in one of the couches but his mind keeps drifting back to his dream about the girl sleeping upstairs.

Hermione slept beautifully despite her encounter with Malfoy last night in the bathroom. She put her robe on and headed to the bathroom. She reached the door, hesitating before opening it, _"That ferret better not be having a bath right now."_ she cringed as she remembered what he looked like last night when she walked in on him. Draco Malfoy didn't look hideous, contrary to his personality. If Hermione's being honest she would say Malfoy has a very attractive physique, just like what the other female population in Hogwarts say. Not that she gossip. Hermione Granger doesn't waste time on such non-sense.

She unintentionally recalled their position when she slipped and ended up underneath Malfoy. It actually gave her a good vision of his face, chest and arms. which actually made her blush. _"What are you thinking, Hermione Granger!"_ the witch scolded herself. _"Embarassing..."_ she muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way in slowly after knocking twice and not hearing any response. Not wanting to be late on her first day, Hermione thought she'd take a quick shower instead of a bath.

She stood in front of a mirror, casting a drying charm on her hair and did a once-over of herself. Her white buttoned shirt is perfectly pressed, her crimson tie wrapped neatly around her neck, no lints can be found on her jumper, and she made sure her pleated skirt goes past her knees. Hermione Granger wasn't the type to care too much about her appearance. It's always about the books with her. But over the summer, Ginny talked her into at least charming her hair~ making her bushy mane look less frizzy and she's been doing so since then. Satisfied with how she looks, she slung her bag on her shoulder, grabbed her books and padded down the stairs. Crossing her fingers, she wished to not see a particular blonde downstairs.

Relief Crossed Hermione's face when she saw the Common Room empty. Making her way through the portrait hole, she noticed a book lying on top of the coffee table. Being her curious self, she checked to see what it was,_ "Hmm... Advanced Potion-Making?"_ She noticed a small fold on the right top of the book, opening it, _"Draught of Living Death..."_ she breathed. _"Why is Malfoy reading this?"_ Placing the book in her bag, she turned to leave the Common Room when Malfoy spoke, _"I didn't think stealing is a quality of a Gryffindor, more so, a Head Girl. Shameful, Granger."_ She whipped her head towards Malfoy's direction and saw him leaning into the banister.

_"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Granger?"_ Draco extended his hand, waiting for Hermione to give him back the book. _"I never saw your name on the book, Malfoy. Perhaps you shouldn't be claiming things to be yours that really aren't."_ Crossing her hands, she stepped into the portrait hold to head down to the Great Hall. Malfoy followed suit. He abruptly grabbed her arm which made Hermione's body slam onto his._ "Just give me the book."_

_"Here." _She pulled the book out of her bag and shoved it onto his chest._ "I'm watching you, Malfoy. I will find out whatever it is that you're up to."_ narrowing her eyes. She pulled out of Draco's grip and walked away briskly.

_"That slimy ferret!"_ Hermione is fuming. She really wanted for her first day to be perfect. _"But of course. I will never have a peaceful day when I have that git living with me."_

_Draco was left there standing, flipping through the pages. Finally finding the page he was_ searching for, he pointed his wand on the book and whispered, _"Aparecium."_ Words started to form on the once blank page. _Sectumsempra- For enemies._ It read on top. _"Deletrius."_ And the page cleared once again. Satisfied, he headed down to the third floor, where the DADA room is located, to meet Snape.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this was written while I was taking calls at work. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not thaaaaat long but I think I've covered some important parts here. Hihi. Reviews are much, much appreciated! Thanks guys! :D x**

**PS: This is the revised version. I don't like how the site takes too long to update though. D:**


	5. V: Break-Ins and Odd Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately for me. Characters and all the good stuff belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter V: Break-Ins and Odd Encounters**

Walking towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione found Harry and Ginny chatting animatedly while Ron is stuffing his mouth with sausages. She flopped down in front of the red head,_ "Hello, Harry, Ginny..."_ and glancing where Ron is sitted, _"...Ron."_ She wrinkled her nose. _"..ood.. owrnin. 'er..oonee."_ Ron greeted while chewing. Harry conjured a pumpkin juice, _"Here you go, Ron."_ and the red head chugged the juice down, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and flashed Harry an appreciative smile. Harry shook his head in amusement while the two girls looked at him with obvious disgust. _"Why is my brother so disgusting."_ The little Weasley muttered under her breath.

_"So, 'Mione. How did you like your new dormitory?"_ Harry looked at him with his pair of green eyes that mirrored his mother's. _"Are you allowed to have visitors? Can we see your new place?"_ Ginny asked. Hermione smiled to her friends. _"The room is absolutely amazing. It's almost as big as the Great Hall and yes, I think we're allowed to have visitors every once in a while."_ _"Did that Malfoy git do something Hermione? Just let me and Harry know if you need us to beat his senses out of him."_ Ron said, still with a food in his mouth. _"How many times do we need to tell you, Ron. Stop talking with your mouth full! It's disgusting!"_ She said in a shrill voice which made the boy wince. She knows her friend's concern is genuine but she also knows how much her friend Ronald despises the Slytherin for it's constant jabs about his family's financial status.

_"I have Charms with Flitwick first thing. What about you guys?"_ Harry asked, changing the subject. He loves both his best friends dearly but they could get rather annoying sometimes when their having a row, especially Ron._ "Me, too!"_ Said Ron, brightening up. He hates when Hermione gets riled up. She scares him sometimes, as much as he hated to admit. _"Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid,"_ said the youngest Weasley.

Loud squawkings and hootings filled the Great Hall as a parliament of owls soar and glide gracefully to their respected owners' tables~ mostly, except for one Great Grey owl that resembled so much of a moulting feather duster. It went swivelling down towards the Gyffindor table, knocking everything off in the process, which made everyone erupt in laughter especially the Slytherins.

Errol dropped the parcel and was caught by Ginny~ enclosed is The Daily Prophet and a letter addressed to Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Ginny opened the letter, reading it to her brother and her friends,_ "I hope you kids are enjoying your first day so far. Ginny dear, I want you to tell me if your brother misbehaved again and I will for sure send a Howler on his way. Alright? Take a good care of yourselves! Love, mum and dad."_ Ron made a face, recalling that time in their second year when his mum sent him a Howler for flying the Ford Anglia to school.

Harry offered Errol a treat but the owl was already nipping on the kipper on Ron's plate. _"Oi. Bugger off!"_ It nipped Ron's ear and took off. Hermione grabbed The Daily Prophet, a moving picture of three goblins shaking hands with the Minister and one particular Weasley plastered on the front page, and read:

**GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK RAISES SECURITY**  
_by_  
Betty Braithwaite

It has been reported that the goblins in Gringotts has decided to strengthen the security by adding two dragons for the banks protection due to the recent break-in, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

The Head Goblin, together with other two Goblins Griphook and Bogrod, was seen shaking hands with Charles Weasley, _a Dragonologist_ at Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and the Minister Pius Thicknesse at the Atrium of the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic.

Gringotts goblins today insisted not to tell whose vault it was in question but ensured us that nothing was taken. _"But we're not telling you what's in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,"_ said the goblin Griphook.

Charles Weasley shared that his meeting with the goblins and the Minister was to finalize the deal about transporting the dragons~ a Hungarian Horntail and a Hebridean Black. _"The Horntail is considered to be the most dangerous breed and the Herbidean Black is just as aggressive. It would be a death sentence to whoever tries to get pass those two,"_ The _Dragonologist_ added.

The Minister, however, was unable to share his thought for he was summoned back into the office for an unexpected meeting.

**. . .**

Hermione furrowed her brows. There was only one break-in in the history of Wizardry and that was when Quirell attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone six years back. Worried looks etched on the four Gryffindors faces but hermione noticed that the students are starting to leave for their classes,_"Let's go, you guys. I have Charms as my first class as well." "We should meet Hagrid later"_ Suggested Ron. _"What do you think, Harry?"_ The Raven haired boy looked perturbed. _"Yeah. That might be a good idea."_

The three bid Ginny goodbye as they headed to their first class. They reached the Charms corridor when they saw Crabbe and Goyle with a first year Hufflepuff. _"Oi. What are you two buffoons doing?!"_ Yelled Ron. _"None of your business, Weaslebee."_ countered the beefy looking Slytherin, Crabbe._"Leave him alone."_ Harry said walking towards them. Goyle, cracking his knuckles, _"What are you gonna do, Pothead?"_ Harry and Ron were about to pull out their wands when Hermione stepped forward, _"5 points from Slytherin, each, for bullying first years. Go to your classes Goyle, Crabbe."_ They sneered at the three before stalking off.

_"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. The Head Girl. What's your name?"_ The young Hufflepuff looked a little pale, _"Did they hurt you?"_ said Hermione in a worried tone. The first year shook his head, _"Matthew Bones."_ He smiled shyly at the girl. _"Thank you."_ Smiling at the boy, she told him he'll walk him to class,_"You go on ahead guys."_ said to Harry and Ron.

_"You said your name's Matthew Bones?"_ The boy nodded._ "Do you know Susan, by any chance?"_ Hermione asked. _"She's my sister. Do you know her?"_Matthew answered politely. _"Yes, yes I do. She's in my year and she's my friend."_ This made him relax a lot more, knowing that this girl is friends with his sister. _"What class do you have, Matthew?"_ _"I have DADA with umm... Professor Snape?"_ he said, sounding confused. Hermione's eyes grew a little bigger which made the boy wonder, _"Is he mean?"_ Truth be told, Snape is known to be biased. He favors his house, Slytherin, a lot. Hermione remembered back then when they thought Snape worked for Who-He-Must-Not-Be-Named but learnt that he is the Order's spy. _"You'll be fine. He is strict but he's a great professor."_ Hermione said, trying to ease the little man's worries.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts' room wasn't a far walk from Charms since they're both on the same floor. Hermione and Matthew reached the door when it suddenly opened, revealing Draco Malfoy looking perplexed. Matthew thanked Hermione once again and moved past Draco. _"Granger..."_ the blonde drawled. _"Why are you not in class, Malfoy?"_ Hermione refused to get riled up again. Draco didn't bother answering the Head Girl's question, ran his index finger on her throat, eyes glinting with mirth. _"See you around, Mudblood."_ Hermione froze in place and when she finally came to her senses, the blonde Slytherin is no longer in sight.

* * *

**A/N: So far, most of the events are pretty accurate (I think) but I did a little changes here and there. Hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Again, thank you thank you thank you! :D x**


End file.
